The goal of this grant proposal is to develop a very practical handbook for all types of mental health professionals, including psychiatrists, psychologists, social workers, nurses, as well as mental health aides, describing how the law interfaces with their clinical decision-making. Since mental health is the most heavily regulated aspect of health care this is particularly relevant. The proposed book Mental Health Law-Clinical and Legal Issues for the Practitioner will upon completion be published in inexpensive form, with a publisher who has made a commitment to advertise the book widely within the entire community of mental health care providers. The chapters of the book will address the major issues of concerns to the mental health professionals. The laws will be explained and this followed by an explanation of the clinical implications of the case and statutory law. A section of "Commonly Asked Questions" will demonstrate the practical approach to dealing with legal requirements in the clinical setting. Each chapter will provide an extensive clinical and legal bibliography which will be current through mid-1986. This has the advantage of providing a literature search, as well as exposure to the legal references, which are often critical in this area, yet overlooked by mental health professionals. The chapters will conclude with charts documenting the statutory law of each state, thus providing readers with the specifics of the legal requirements in their area. The statutory cite will be given, in the event the reader wishes to read the full eext of the statute. During the past 15 years there has been a revolution in the area of mental health law. This has caused many practitioners to have a heightened awareness of the law and its impact on their clinical practice. The proposed work will provide the practitioner with the knowledge necessary to make clinical decisions confidently while cognizant of legal requirements.